Chiron Aspects
(coming soon) Descriptions for aspects made by the asteroid Chiron to the major planets. Credits to: Natal Chiron Aspects by Brandi Jasmine - AquarianAge.org Sun (...) "Chiron - Sun: In positive aspects, Sun and Chiron combine to create harmony, empathy and understanding in the native. A positive self-image can be enhanced by beneficial contacts. The harsher contacts can bring out rage, anger and frustration stemming from a lack of self-worth or a blow to the ego. It can be hard for the individual to express their inner needs, ideas, and emotions when Chiron is adversely affected in transits. Positive Sun-Chiron contacts in the natal chart can indicate profound depth and a good self-esteem build at an early age. If the natal Chiron has stressful aspects, they can find that the years before mid-life are difficult, that they have to struggle to assert themselves. Their can be frustration and resentment related to their position in life."Natal Chiron Aspects by Brandi Jasmine - AquarianAge.org Trine: Examples: Josephine Baker. Moon (...) "Chiron - Moon: In the natal chart, a positive aspect can indicate a person who is extremely sensitive, empathic and mystical. "Boundary problems" are a big-time problem here, regardless of the supportive or challenging aspects. The degree to which this is a problem will be indicated by the aspects. Anyone with a Chiron-Moon placement should learn grounding principles and psychic protection. There can be indications of rejection by the mother if the aspects are challenging." Mercury (...) "Chiron - Mercury: This placement, when positively supported, can indicate a highly developed mind, a sharp intuition, perhaps clairvoyant ability. Unless there are also positive aspects to Neptune or the Moon, however, this may not translate to healing ability. This is the realm of the mind rather than the heart. The native can tend to be a bit of a "know it all", and the degree to which this is a benefit or a drawback may be indicated by the number of supportive versus challenging aspects." Venus (...) "Chiron - Venus: This native approaches sexual and sensual experiences with a childlike charm and innocence that makes them incredibly attractive. When the two planets are in harmonious contact, a client might be having sexual or creative experiences which are out of the normal realms of social tastes, but are absolutely vital to their own personal development. There can be problems with sexual or gender identity when the two planets are not in harmony, and a challenging aspect can indicate physical, emotional or sexual abuse in childhood. These people become expert at "reading" the motives of other people, and learn to use their sexuality as a shield of protection." Mars (...) "Chiron - Mars: If you want to discover the true meaning of the old phrase "immovable object meets irresistible force", get in between this native and some goal they have in mind. This placement can be described as the sacred warrior archetype. They are not afraid to pick up the sword in defense of others, and can be drawn to military careers. Energy and intuition come together with a strong drive to take action, to accomplish demonstrable goals. In early life, they may feel that their personal desires were challenged continually, so they fight hard for their desires. They do not count on others to come to their rescue. These people tend to take on leadership positions, but can become dictators if the placement is challenging. If their desire to lead is thwarted, they can become bitter and petty." Jupiter (...) "Chiron - Jupiter: Chiron together with Jupiter lends itself to creative abilities and these people do tend to have something of a "magic touch", especially those with strong contacts to Leo or the 5th house. Excellent teachers and healers, they are bright, lucky and talented when the two planets aspect in harmony, but when they are stressed, the native is often challenged by their own high expectations for themselves and others. Religious and spiritual intolerance can become a problem as they tend to see their own beliefs as "universal"." Saturn (...) "Chiron - Saturn: Where were you in 1966? It was the year of Haight-Ashbury, a period of general stress in families and the greater social culture, and Saturn was conjunct Chiron. Chiron and Saturn is a tough placement regardless of the aspect. It often indicates problems with father and authority figures. The native may struggle to find their own place in the world as a result of abandonment or abuse during childhood. Society and culture at large can be viewed with distrust and suspicion. If the aspects are positive, and the native takes the time to learn about their own motivation, they can become powerful authority figures, teachers and leaders themselves. If they are unable to overcome the cynicism of the placement they can fall prey to bitterness and reject social contact altogether." Uranus (...) "Chiron - Uranus: Individualistic, opinionated, energetic and constantly changing, these people can find it difficult to find a place within the greater social culture because they are so passionate, yet "otherworldly". Freedom-loving and independent, they find it difficult to settle down. They love to experiment, to innovate, and can be most at home in creative fields involving technology." Neptune (...) "Chiron - Neptune: A stressful Neptune-Chiron placement can indicate that the native is, frankly, not living in the real world. They can often be quite aware that they are "professional daydreamers", and a career in the arts, television or film can be a positive expression of a good contact between these two planets. However, they can indicate self-deception and delusional thinking, drug and sexual abuse when they are strongly challenged. It is Neptune that will tell the astrologer where this client's "idealism", their dreams and desires, are strongest." Pluto (...) "Chiron - Pluto: The native blessed (or cursed) with this combination is intense, dramatic, profound and deep. There can be deep and hidden scars from childhood that either strengthen or break the individual later in life. Stressed, there can be huge struggles throughout life, and there is a virtual certainty of some form of childhood abandonment or rejection. If you have this placement, there are two keys to healing: Know yourself, and find a way to turn your own pain into a tool to heal others." North Node (...) "Chiron - Nodes: This placement is strongly indicative of an important karmic lifetime. The native may exhibit strong interest in spiritual or holistic healing, and they are often powerful teachers and leaders. They may struggle in early life to achieve social acceptance." Square Examples: Laura Jane Grace Opposition Examples: Josephine Baker Midheaven (...) "Chiron - MC: Chiron placed in this position is a strong indicator that the native's career will have some kind of Chironic flavor. They can end up as teachers, healers or leaders. At the same time, they remain perpetual students (which may be one key to their frequent successes in such fields). The early career is mainly set back by feelings of low self-worth, which they overcome so they are stronger examples of the lessons they will teach." References Category:Asteroids Category:Aspects Category:Astrology Category:Chiron